Uchiha Chronicles
by HappyDays002
Summary: Aimi Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura, must face the challenges of training, teammates, crushes, and old enemies from her father's past, when a tragedy occurs, she'll find herself following in his footsteps.
1. Chapter 1: Start of something new

**CHAPTER 1**

A pink haired woman relaxed on the bed, gently holding the little bundle in her arms, stroking its hair lovingly. A young raven haired man sat on a chair next to her, watching as the woman he loved soothed the new addition to the family. Sasuke Uchiha never thought he'd ever feel any form of happiness again, after his brother viciously slaughtered his clan, but then, after getting his revenge, he couldn't help but realise how idiotic he had been all along. Revenge was not the road to his happiness, and he found that he had felt even more complete before he left Konoha, when he was with his two team mates and sensei. Returning to Konoha, he found himself welcomed back with open arms by most of the village. He also found that the weak little girl that had once been his team mate had blossomed into a strong powerful kunochi, and after 2 years of working together on Team 7, he slowly but deeply fell in love with her. One year later, at the age of 21, he found himself proposing after dating for a year, and shortly after, Sakura became pregnant with their first child, which was a son they named Katsuo Uchiha. Sasuke had finally found happiness. He had the perfect wife, and a brilliant, strong son. But, it appeared that the gods were not finished with him. Three years after his son was born, his wife fell pregnant again. Sasuke had been shocked at first, honestly not expecting another child, but he quickly adapted to the idea of another son, or maybe even a daughter. Nine months down the road, and that was where he was now, in the hospital, on a chair next to his wife, watching as she lovingly caressed his daughter's head.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha had a daughter, and even though some might believe him to be the proud stoic type that, just because he felt the need to revive his clan, some might say he had no interest in having any daughters. But that was a lie. He couldn't help but immediately fall in love with the beautiful little bundle of happiness. Inspecting her closely, he could see her hair was extremely light, no doubt it would be pink like her mother's. When Katsuo was born, his dark raven locks immediately stood out, but with his new daughter, this wasn't the case.

"Sasuke..." his wife next to him called out.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"We still need to think of a name for her, do you have any in mind?" she asked with a little glint in her eyes. Sasuke knew that she loved their son, and would gladly give her life for him, but she, like all mother's, was beyond happy to receive a little girl, one that she could raise in her image.

Sasuke inspected the girl again, and one name immediately came to mind.

"Aimi, Uchiha Aimi" he said.

His wife smiled at him, "Aimi...it's beautiful" she said, and placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

He hesitated slightly, before holding out his arms to take the baby from its mother. Sakura instantly lay back, and within a few seconds, Sasuke noted she had fallen asleep. Standing up, he walked over to the window, the morning's sun shone brightly into the room, casting sunlight over him and his daughter, rest peacefully in his arms. It was at that moment, he made the same silent vow to his daughter that he had made to his son nearly four years ago.

'I promise, I will make sure you do not suffer in your life, as I did when I was a child'

He hadn't known at that moment, but he had just made a promise that one day, due to forces beyond his control, he'd end up breaking.


	2. Chapter 2: Five Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, although i do own the plot of this story ^.^**

**CHAPTER 2: Five Years later**

A five year old girl ran into the Uchiha compound, frantically searching for her Mother and Father. She had just started at the Academy, just like all other children her age. She and her best friend, Minoru Uzumaki, who had his father's blue eyes and his mother's, Hinata Hyuuga's, dark purple hair, had just recieved their very first report cards, and Minoru had jumped for joy when he had seen that he had scored a 93 out of 100. But his smile quickly became a frown when he had seen the 100 that Aimi had gotten.

She smiled excitedly, her brother had always brought home report cards with top marks, and she instantly idolised him. He was always so kind a loving to her, and he had already achieved his sharingan at age seven, a fact which, in his moment when he wanted to have some fun, he would always bring up. But regardless of the teasing, he was a fantastic brother, always spending time with her and helping her with certain techniques.

Her Father would normally teach her clan bloodlines, whilst her mother helped her with chakra control. She didn't know that much yet, but had no doubt she would by the time she became genin. Her brother, at the age of only eight, had already achieved the rank, along with his friends, Natsumi Nara, the eldest daughter of Shikamaru Nara and his wife Ino. Aimi would always tease Katsuo about his crush on the blonde haired, eight year old Nara girl, to which he would reply with the stoic Uchiha 'Hn'. In all honesty, Aimi found it disgusting; boys were gross and were covered in germs.

Approaching her front door, she called out to her Mother, who was most likely inside getting her daughter's food ready for when she got home from school.

"Mommy! Guess what! Guess what!" she shouted. Her mother appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, and upon seeing her little five year old, pink haired daughter, a smile formed upon her lips. "Aimi-chan, what is it?" she asked sweetly.

Aimi held out the piece of paper, "My Report Card!" she yelled. Aimi had so much energy, and reminded so many people of Sakura when she was younger, aside from the onyx eye's she had inherited from her father.

Upon taking the card and looking at it, her mother instantly smiled, and hugged her daughter. "Top Marks, I'm so proud of you Aimi," she said, "Your father is outside with your brother, helping him with his sharingan, why don't you go and play with Minoru".

Aimi looked at her mother curiously, "Mommy, when am I gonna get the sharingan?" pouted the five year old girl. Her mother laughed, "Don't worry honey, you shouldn't be in a rush to get it, it's alot of responsibility".

Continuing to pout, the little girl mumbled a 'fine' and walked back out the front door, heading to the park were Minoru would no doubt be waitng for her. Upon entering the park, Minuro came into view, his purple hair sticking out in the crowd of children playing. As she got closer, it was then she realised that Minoru's cousin, Ryou Hyuuga, the only child of Neji Hyuuga and his wife Tenten, was standing next to him. Aimi instantly felt her cheeks warm up, but shrugged it off as the heat causing her to become hot. Ryou was a replica of his father, the same long brown hair and lilac eyes that were well known to the Hyuuga clan.

"Aimi-chan! Hey, hurry up and let's go play", shouted Minoru. "Okay!" and with that Aimi quickened her pace until she stood infront of the two boys. "Hello Aimi-chan" greeted Ryou, a tint of pink visible on his cheeks, "Hi Ryou-kun" she greeted back. Even though Minoru was her best friend, aside from her other friend, Sayuri Nara, a blonde haired blue eye'd girl, who was the younger sister of Natsumi Nara, and the youngest daughter of Shikamaru Nara and Ino Nara, Aimi really liked when Ryou would play with them. "Sayuri said she couldn't play out, something about her mom grounding her for throwing a tantrum" said Minoru. Aimi nodded.

The three of them bought ice cream and sat under a cherry blossom tree. Ryou picked a flower from a flower bed, and running over to Aimi, he handed it to her. "Uhm...here you go Aimi-chan, it's for you" he said, smiling brightly. Aimi's skin turned from the beautiful pale pink colour to a crimson red. "Oh...thank you, Ryou-kun, it's very pretty" she said, quickly trying not to let him see her blush.

Minoru stood watching the scene, and gagged at his cousin's sweetness.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm home!" yelled Aimi as she stepped through the door. Running into the kitchen, she saw her brother sitting in one of the chairs at the table, eating dinner, and her mother and father at both ends of the table, leaving one chair for Aimi, where her dinner was waiting on the table in front for her to begin eating.

"Aimi, where have you been, I told you that you were to be home by four, and it's nearly five, I was only 3 minutes away from running outside to find you" her father said in his calm, strict voice. But regardless of his attitude, he only showed the utmost love and compassion towards his little girl.

"Sorry Daddy, I was busy playing with Minoru-kun and Ryou-kun, and lost track of time" she said in an apologetic tone, with cute puppy dog eyes. Her father winced slightly at the sight, finding the urge to hug and forgive her very hard to resist. Sighing, he nodded and continued eating.

Her mother, upon noticing the flower in her daughter's hair, asked "Aimi-chan, where did you get that flower?". Aimi smiled happily, "Ryou-kun gave it to me! He picked it out especially for me!" she said. Her father, Sasuke Uchiha, allowed a growl to erupt from his throat. "Why the hell is the little Hyuuga brat giving my baby girl flowers?" he growled, his eyes instantly turning crimson red. "Sasuke-kun! Calm down, they're just children! Now sit down and eat!" said Sakura from across the table. Sasuke breathed deeply, taking his wife's advice, trying to calm down. Aimi looked across the table towards her brother, who looked back at her. Both just shrugged, confused by their parents actions, and went back to eating.


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Genin

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, okay?**

**CHAPTER 3: Becoming Genin**

Aimi tried stifling a yawn, sitting up straight in her seat. Her teacher, Iruka-sensei, who apparently had taught here when her parents were Genin, went on, lecturing about the up-coming Genin exams. Minoru, who had been sitting next to her, had already fallen asleep, finding his God-father's teachings extremely dull.

"MINORU UZUMAKI! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! WAKE UP!" yelled Iruka.

Minoru insantly leapt out of his seat and under the desk for cover. Aimi felt him hugging her leg for safety. "Damnit Minoru, let go of me and get up!" grumbled Aimi in her usual grump stoic voice.

Over the years, Minoru had kept her happy attitude, but had also picked up quite a bit of her father's cranky attitude, along with her mother's monstrous temper. She, along with her friends, Minoru, Sayuri and Ryou were all twelve now. They would soon be taking the Genin exams and then be placed into three-man-teams.

"Wha? But Aimi-chan! Iruka-sensei's gonna bite my head off!" he screeched.

"I don't care! Now get off my leg you purple haired idiot!" she yelled, shaking her leg furiously to get her long time friend off.

'**Use a chakra kick that Mom taught us to get him off!' **yelled Inner Aimi.

Yep, that's right, Aimi has an Inner personality, although where it comes from, she'll never know, seeing as she hasn't told anyone.

Usually, Aimi would ignore her ignorant Inner, but this time, she had to agree. Concentrating all her chakra into her leg, she gave a furious kick, sending her purple haired idiot friend through the ceiling.

"AIMI-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNnnnnnn-...." his voice began to fade away completely as he went flying halfway across Konoha. Sayuri and Ryou laughed furiously at this, but most of the class mates looked at Aimi in astonishment, and then quickly huddled into a corner on the opposite side of the classroom, all cowering in fear.

"Uhmm...okay, thank you Aimi, for disposing of my godson...but, uhmm...back to what I was saying..." Iruka began to continue his lecture, after getting everyone back into their seats, where they made sure not to try to anger the beautiful Uchiha girl.

* * *

"Okay class, todays the day of the exams, you all ready?" Iruka-sensei said. Everyone nodded their heads and grumbled 'yes' in response. Iruka sighed, "geez, you kids are so lazy, the last generation weren't as lazy as this, well, aside from that god damn lazy Nara Shikamaru...which reminds me...SAYURI! WAKE UP!" the young, blonde Nara shook violently, and jumped up, "Sorry Sensei! Wont happen again!" she yelled. Aimi sighed, from what she could gather, Shikamaru had been just as lazy as his daughter.

"Grr...Okay now...Aimi Uchiha, you're up first" announced Iruka-sensei. Nodding, she stood up, on the way she received a thumbs up from Sayuri, a slight glare from Minoru, who was still abit sour about her kicking him through the roof, but he gave her a 'good luck' none the less, and a smile from Ryou, which caused her to slightly blush. Over the years, she slowly began to realise that she had formed a crush on the young Hyuuga. There were times when she would catch him staring at her, and she would blush furiously.

Entering the exam room, Iruka nodded to her, "Now, I want you to perform a clone jutsu" he said calmly. Scoffing, she quickly made hand signs, whilst doing so, she could hear Iruka mumble something along the lines of 'cocky Uchiha', but ignored it. If people wished to believe that she was arrogant and over confident like her father and brother, then so be it. she performed the jutsu to perfection, and knew that she had passed.

"Hm, well done, you pass" he said. Smiling, she said "Thank you sensei" and left the room.

* * *

Entering her house, she found her parents in the kitchen, her mother's back against the wall and her father kissing her furiously.

"AAHHH! MY EYES! DAMNIT! DIDNT NEED TO SEE THAT!" she yelled.

Her parents immediately pulled away from each other to find their twelve year old daughter standing in the door way, gagging slightly. "H-Honey...w-we didn't hear you come in" said her mother, blushing furiously from embarrassment. "Yeah mom, I can sorta see that" she said, causing her mother's blush to increase tenfold. Her father grumbled slightly, wishing that his daughter that he loved so much, his daughter that he would kill to protect...had gotten detention and had to stay behind in school for an extra hour.

"Aimi, why aren't you spending time with your friends? You usually do" he said, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Hn. Don't worry, I won't keep you and mommy-chan from having fun for much longer, just came home to say I passed, I'm now an official Genin" she said, smiling brightly.

Her father's annoyed face lightened at this news, as he gave his daughter a hug, "well done Aimi, I'm proud of you" he said, then the annoyed face returned, "now...Out!" he said, pushing his daughter towards the door.

"Wha? Huh? But Dad! You can't seriously be that Horny to kick your daughter out of the hou-" she was cut off as she was flung out the front door, hearing it close immediately behind her.

Aimi stood there for a minute, pouting furiously.

'**What kinda father is HE! Okay, so he wants to revive the clan, but he's done that, he's got us and Katsuo!' **yelled Inner Aimi.

'Hn. Whatever, I don't understand the whole concept of romantic love anyway, plutonic love, yes, I know all about that, but romance, pfft, what a load of bull' she thought

'**Oh? Well what about Ryou-kun?'** Inner Aimi grinned deviously.

'...Shut up'

Just then, footsteps could be heard from behind Aimi. Turning around, she saw her 15 year old brother standing there, hand in hand with his girlfriend Natsumi Nara. A bright smile spread across her face, "Natsumi-chan!" she yelled, running up to her future sister-in-law, as she liked to call her, much to her brother's embarrassment.

Natsumi laughed, "Hello Aimi-chan, how are you today" she said, giving her 'little sister' a big hug. "I'm alright, Natsumi-chan, I passed my genin exam!" she said.

"Well done! Soon, you'll be Jounin like me and your brother" she said.

Aimi pouted, "Yeah right, you both became Genin at eight, and I'm twelve and I only just passed, Katsuo's always gonna beat me" she said, pouting tenfold.

Katsuo laughed, "BUT, Aimi-chan, you're forgetting that you got your sharingan earlier than I did" he said. That comment brightened up her mood, and she smiled, then decided to annoy her brother, "Oh, Katsuo-nii-san, I didnt notice you, hm...my mind must not have registered you as important" she said, a smirk on her face.

Katsuo's eyes narrowed to slits, and his sharingan blazed, "Grr...little brat" he said. Aimi allowed her eyes to turn crimson as well, challenging her brother. He smirked, and then ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance, before grabbing his girlfriends hand and then walking over to the house. "Bye Aimi-chan!" yelled Natsumi.

She waved at them, but stopped short when she realised what her parents were currently doing, "WAIT! KATSUO-NII-SAN, YOU SHOULDN'T-...." she quickly stopped, with a smirk across her face, wanting to get revenge upon her brother for messing with her lovely pink hair.

'Ha, never mind, I'll just sit and watch the show' she thought.

Standing there, as Katsuo and Natsumi entered the house, only to run out as pale as ghosts a few seconds later, followed by cursing from her father, with threats along the lines of _'I'll ring your neck boy!' _erupting from the household, from her father's mouth.

Aimi's laughter rang throughout all of Konoha as she rolled on the floor, clutching her stomach.

* * *

The next morning, after being woken up for school by her Mother, she put on her new headband, got dressed into a black tank top with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and a grey skirt that stopped above her knees, and had slits up the sides, and also tight training pants underneath. She then ate breakfast and said goodbye to her Mother and Father, and her Brother who was still glaring at her with his sharingan ablaze, plotting against her for her little 'prank' yesterday. Smirking at him, she gave him a fake innocent smile, "Aw, don't be so grumpy, Katsuo-kun, I bet whatever you saw was educational for you and Natsumi-chan" she said. The glass he was holding in his hand instantly shattered under the pressure of his grip, which at Aimi's comment, tightened from his increased anger. Both her Mother and Father blushed furiously, and all three family members turned to her and yelled, "GET OUT!". With nothing left to say, she ran out of the house, avoiding the flying objects being thrown at her.

Walking down the road towards the academy, she couldn't help but feel slightly excited, she was going to be assigned to a team today, and so were her friends. Minoru, Sayuri and Ryou had all passed.

Upon entering the classroom, she found everyone that had passed waiting there.

"AH! AIMI-CHAN!" squealed Sayuri. To say that her female friend confused her was an understatement; she was completely baffled by her. One moment, Sayuri was feeling lazy, then the next second, she was hyper and girly. She was particularly girly around Minoru, who Sayuri had told Aimi, she had a massive crush on. Minoru, however, being the idiot he was, was completely oblivious.

"Hey, Sayuri-chan" she replied, and saw Minoru staring at Sayuri.

'Hm, maybe there is hope for the dobe' she thought.

'**Pfft, doubt it'**

'You go away'

'**Grrr, meany'**

Taking her seat in between Minoru and Sayuri, she felt eyes on the back of her head. Turning around, she met the stare of none other than her long time crush, Ryou Hyuuga. She'd have gulped, but didn't feel like embarrassing herself, and also, a thing that her brother and father called 'Uchiha Pride' stirred within her. Smiling at him, she turned around quickly to hide her blush under her pink bangs.

Just then, Iruka entered the classroom.

"Okay everyone, settle down" he said, and everyone immediately took their seats. "Right, I would first of all, like to congratulate you all for achieving the Genin rank. You have officially taken your first step to becoming Jounin" he said smiling. "Ok now, secondly, I'll be assigning you all to your teams. So listen up now...Team 1..." after naming a few people, he eventually came to Aimi.

"Okay, Team 5...Aimi Uchiha..." Sayuri next to her, crossed her fingers, hoping to be placed on the same team as her best friend, "Minoru Uzumaki..." Sayuri sat up immediately, and crossed her fingers tighter, now that her crush was also on the team, "And..."

The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Ryou Hyuuga" Sayuri slumped in her seat, defeated, mumbling stuff along the lines of 'Kill Iruka'.

Meanwhile, Aimi's breath hitched in her throat

'R-Ryou's, on the same team as me?' she thought, obviously in shock.

'**YAY!!! RYOU-KUN!!!' **yelled Inner.

'Shut. UP!'

A few seats behind, Ryou was cheering inwardly to himself, happy that he was finally going to spend more time with Aimi that he usually did.


	4. Chapter 4: Lee SENSEI? AH CRAP!

**CHAPTER 4: Lee...SENSEI?! AH CRAP!**

Sayuri was put on Team 9 with Kira Inuzuka, the only son of Kiba Inuzuka, and Chouko Akimichi, a fat girl who was the heiress of her clan, and the daughter of Chouji Akimichi. Sayrui and Chouko though, had already known eachother since childhood, so they got along fine.

Meanwhile, Team 5, Aimi, Minoru and Ryou were all told to go to the bridge near the river.

Aimi remembered that this was where her mother told her that her old team used to meet.

Ryou and Minoru were arguing, like usual, whilst Aimi just sat down trying to block out her teammates shouts, which was hard, considering she had to be aware, as both had their Byakugan activated. The sound of footsteps reached her ears, and it was also apparent that her teammates had heard as well, considering that they had stopped their constant arguing.

"BY THE POWER OF YOUTH, HELLO MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!" yelled a voice, and suddenly, the loud footsteps stopped in front of the three, and the cloud of dust cleared to reveal a man with bushy eye brows and a bowl cut hair standing in front of the three genin.

"Uhm...Hi?" Aimi said, unsurely. Ryou looked at the man, before realisation clicked in, "Lee-san?" he asked, an emotion of shock on his face. The man, Lee, turned to face the young Hyuuga, "Ryou-kun? AH! I GET TO TEACH MY OLD TEAMMATES YOUTHFUL SON!" he exclaimed.

Ryou stood in shock, then shook his head and shouted, "You're our SENSEI?!"

Aimi and Minoru looked at one another in confusion, before turning back to the scene.

"WELL YES I AM! HAHA! DONT WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU RECIEVE THE EXACT TRAINING THAT MY OLD SENSEI, GUY-SENSEI, GAVE ME!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?! AH SON OF A BIT-" Ryou was interrupted when Lee-sensei began to attack him. Within a few seconds, Lee-sensei had made moves that neither Aimi or Minoru could follow with their eyes, but Aimi was easily able to keep up with once her sharingan had activated.

Ryou was on the floor in no time, eyes rolling around in his head. "Ryou-kun!" yelled Aimi. She instantly gasped after she said this, and felt her cheeks turn pink, but none the less ran over to Ryou to help him up.

"Thanks Aimi-chan" he said, stumbling slightly.

"Tut tut, Ryou-kun, you need to be more YOUTHFUL and learn to block my amazing attacks!" exclaimed Lee, giving him thumbs up and showing his shiny teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Minoru, his obnoxious voice pissing Aimi off to no end.

"Minoru, shut up! You're giving me a headache and I swear if you don't shut up I will Amaterasu your ass to next month!" yelled Aimi, eye twitching furiously.

"What? You don't know Amaterasu yet Aimi!" Minoru exclaimed.

"Want to try me?!" she asked, her voice menacingly low.

Minoru gulped, "Hehe, sorry Aimi-chan" he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"AIMI? AIMI UCHIHA?! SAKURA-CHAN'S DAUGHTER!?" yelled Lee, love hearts appearing in his eyes at the mention of Aimi's mother. "Uhmm...yes?" she said, confused. Lee inspected her closely, looking at her pink hair mainly.

"AH HA! OFCOURSE, HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND?! WELL, LETS HOPE YOU HAVE YOU'RE MOTHER'S AMAZING TALENT," he exclaimed, "SO, CHILDREN, THE FIRST STAGE...YOUR TEST!"

* * *

Aimi, Minoru, Ryou and Lee-sensei all made their way to the training grounds. In the middle of the field, stood three long wooden stumps. "Hey, I remember Dad telling me this is where his old team used to train when they were young!" exclaimed Minoru, running over to the wooden stumps excitedly.

"Yes! This is where the old team 7 used to train! Such Youthful memories, oh well, today, it's all about you young ones!" said Lee-sensei.

"Can we just get on with the test now, instead of standing around talking about the past?" asked Aimi, extremely bored. Ryou laughed from behind her, "Impatient, Aimi-chan?" he asked. Aimi turned to him, this time no blush visible on her face. This was one of the times in which Ryou could be very annoying, when he was trying to get under her skin.

"No, Ryou-kun, I just really love standing around all day doing nothing" she drew out sarcastically.

'Tormentful little bastard!' she thought

'**Aw, you wuv him!'** said Inner Aimi

'Piss off' she yelled in her head

Ryou continued to chuckle with a smirk upon his face. Aimi growled at him, clearly showing how pissed she was, before turning to face Lee. "So?" she asked.

"Ok, ok, enough of memory lane, I can see you have your mother's youthful fiery temper! Anyway, here's the challenge...YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME!" he exclaimed.

Aimi and Minoru sweatdropped, "What?" she asked, slightly annoyed and confused. "You have to catch me! And if you don't catch me, you're obviously not Youthful enough to become Genin!" he said.

Aimi inwardly chuckled. "Okay Lee-sensei, this should be easy" she mumbled the last bit. Ryou turned to her, "Oh, I wouldn't say that if I were you Aimi-chan" he said warningly. Now, she was confused. Ryou wouldn't warn her of something if there was nothing to worry about. "What? why's that?" Minoru asked. Ryou shivered, remembering the times his father would tell him stories of Guy-sensei's training. "Let's just say, if it's anything like what my father's training used to be like with Guy-sensei...we're gonna go through hell". All three Genin gulped.

* * *

"THIS...IS...UNNATURAL!" Aimi exclaimed, as she continued to run after Lee-sensei, who was going atleast 200 mph and not showing any sign of stopping. "I...WILL...BECOME...GENIN!!! I...WILL NOT...BE UNDERESTIMATED!" yelled Minoru, who showed extreme determination. "SHUT UP! BAKA!...JUST HELP US...CATCH LEE-SENSEI" shouted Ryou, telling off his cousin for pointless rambling.

Lee-sensei was was atleast 50-60 yards in front of the three Genin.

'There's no hope' Aimi thought as she saw him getting further away.

Then suddenly an idea popped up in her mind. "Hey, Ryou-kun...Minoru-kun..." she started. Ryou and Minoru turned to her and quizzically raised an eyebrow each at her. "Yes?" asked Ryou, "I have a plan" she said, a devious smirk appearing on her face.

* * *

"HAHA! AT THIS RATE, THEY'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" exclaimed Lee as he continued to run. Suddenly, he heard a voice that made him stop and stare wide-eyed.

"WELL HELLO YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! AND HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE YOUTHFUL DAY?" yelled a man in a green spandex suit.

Lee gasped, and immediately ran towards the man standing next to the three young Genin, talking rapidly.

"GUY-SENSEI!" yelled Lee, as he ran up to him.

* * *

"Okay...three, two, one," said Ryou, "and...GO!" suddenly the clone in the form of Guy-sensei disappeared.

"Huh? GUY-SENSEI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! OH NO!" exclaimed Lee, as suddenly, he was tackled by the three Genin.

"We've got you!" yelled Minoru.

"WAH? OH...it was a trap" said Lee, seemingly becoming depressed.

Aimi, Minoru and Ryou looked to one another, confused at their sensei's sudden mood change.

"Uhmm...sensei, are you ok?" Aimi asked. Suddenly, Lee-sensei began to cry anime tears, and exclaimed, "I THOUGHT IT WAS GUY-SENSEI! WAH!" dropping to the floor, he began to roll around sobbing.

Minoru, Ryou and Aimi all looked to eachother, and then slowly retreated, moving away from their sensei.

* * *

Aimi walked into her house, tired and exhausted from the amount of running she had done today. No, it wasn't just the chasing Lee-sensei, it was also the running away from him after they had caught him. He had been so angered by them getting his hopes up; he went into a fit of rage and chased after them, trying to inflict harm upon them. Ryou and Aimi had been lucky enough to get away, but poor Minoru...well let's just say he developed a new phobia...of green spandex. Enough said.

"Aimi-chan? Is that you?" asked her Mother from the kitchen.

"Hn" was her only response.

Walking into the dining room, she found her Mother, Father, Brother and Natsumi all sitting around the table, eating dinner. Natsumi often came over at time for dinner. Sasuke and Sakura both enjoyed her company, and Sasuke had told Katsuo how proud he was that he had found a good girl, and at the age of only 15 as well, although, he was nearly 16.

Upon seeing the state she was in, all four people at the table blinked at her. Her normal shoulder length pink straight hair was ruffled with twigs sticking out, and Aimi could swear she could feel bugs running around in her hair. Also, her training outfit was torn in various places, and she had scratches and bruises all over her body.

"Wow, sis, what happened to you?" said Katsuo, smirking at the state his sister was in.

Aimi glared at him, knowing he was loving the fact she had suffered all she went through today, all because he still held a grudge against her for not informing him of their parents...activities...from yesterday.

"Lee-sensei....Training....Evil..." was all she said before turning around and walking up stairs to get changed and take a shower.

Back in the dining room, all four people sat in shock.

"She has...Lee-san as...oh my poor baby girl" said Sakura.

"Grr...if she comes home ever again with more bruises and cuts than she has today, I'll shove my Kusanagai so far up that bushy brow's ass he'll-..." he was cut off by Sakura glaring coldly at him.

Gulping, he turned back to his food.


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission

**AN: Okay, so I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but meh, this IS my first fan fic, anyway, because im nice ^^ (and because honestly im kinda stuck) i will be taking suggestions on where the plot should go. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i did, Sakura would kick Sasuke's ass instead of acting like a whiny little fangirl. xD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: First Mission, Team 5 and Team 9 combined**

Aimi stood at the gate to Konoha, along with Ryou, Minoru, Sayuri, Kira Inuzuka and Chouko Akimichi. All the members of Team 5 and Team 9 were assigned to an escort mission, which required two Jounin. However, because the two Jounin chosen were sensei's of genin teams, the six genin were aloud to accompany their sensei's on the escort mission.

The leader of Team 9, Shino-sensei, stood with his hands in his pockets, and glasses over his eyes. Lee hadn't arrived yet, and everyone was becoming impatient. Minoru was talking with Sayuri, who had a visible blush on her cheeks, but was hiding it with her blonde bangs. Aimi was talking to Kira, who actually turned out to be a cool guy, and his dog, Daisuke, received a lot of attention from the pink haired Uchiha.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kira would occasionally see Ryou glaring at him from his position of leaning against the wall, with those piercing lilac eyes. And a toothy grin would spread across Kira's face. He would not deny it; he did find the young Uchiha attractive.

Suddenly, Lee came running around the corner, and a young girl, who was currently on his back, was screaming frantically from the speed at which the bowl haired man was running. Aimi, Ryou and Minoru sighed, it had been 4 months since they had been assigned to Lee's team, and this was their first mission. The same went for Team 9, and both teams were excited about their first ever mission.

Although it would be a lot better if it weren't a stupid escort C-rank mission, but the Hokage, Minoru's father, Naruto, had been adamant in not giving them anything better. He had told his purple headed son that he understood the need to get a good mission, because apparently he had been the same when he was younger, but he still would not allow their team a better mission.

It would be even better if Lee wasn't trying to KILL THEIR CHARGE!

"Lee-sensei! Be careful with her!" yelled Aimi, standing up and running over to the girl that was beginning to slip off her sensei's back. Lee, being the idiot he is, thought she was just going along with the ride.

"NONSENSE, YOUNG AIMI-CHAN! THIS IS A YOUTHFUL WAY TO TRAVEL! WOULDN'T YOU AGREE, SHINO-SAN?" yelled Lee to his comrade standing a few yards away.

"Lee-san...you'll kill the little girl. We need to get her to Sunagakure in perfect health, and the chances of that are low now, considering you've probably given her some kind of concussion" Shino said in his low, deep, bored voice.

Not even bothering to give Lee time to comprehend this, Aimi grabbed the little girl from Lee, and set her down on the floor to check if she was alright. Upon close inspection, the little girl appeared to not be that little at all, maybe a year younger than Aimi herself. Her red sandy hair extended down to just below her shoulders, and as she groggily opened her eyes, you could see they were a sharp, piercing green. All in all, the little girl was actually quite...

'**CUTE! GIVE HER A HUG!'** yelled Inner Aimi.

'I know that for an Uchiha, I'm extremely kind...but I'm not THAT kind...so...NO!!' Aimi replied to her Inner.

'**Tch. Spoiled Brat'** mocked Inner.

'Bitch'

Regardless of her argument with her Inner, Aimi offered the young girl a smile. The young girl blinked at Aimi a couple of times, before smiling back herself.

'CUTE!-... I mean, that's sweet' thought Aimi.

'**Ha ha! not so cold after all, eh, Uchiha?'** mocked Inner

'Shut up' thought Aimi exasperatedly.

"Hi there, I'm Aimi Uchiha, what's your name?" asked Aimi sweetly, trying to get a response from the little girl other than a smile.

The little girl looked around at the other people surrounding them, before responding, "Hello, my name is Miku" she replied. "Miku here is the daughter of the Kazekage, Gaara. This mission is actually worthy of A rank, considering who the charge is, but Naruto-sama has instructed us that we are to bring our genin teams along, so think of this as a preview of jounin life" said Shino.

All six genin nodded in understanding...well all five, Minoru was still busy trying to process what was just said. 10 seconds later, he nodded.

Sweatdrop or what?

* * *

The journey was taking FAR too long. Miku had been in Konoha on a visit to see her 'Uncle Naruto', strange though, considering Minoru had never met her in his life, but that didn't stop him from being an obnoxious git and chatting with her constantly as if he had known her his whole life.

"And my Dad took me to this place called Ichiraku Ramen Bar when I was 5, and I've been addicted to the stuff ever since..." his rambling went on...NON. STOP.

Aimi could feel her left eye twitching slightly.

"I also found a book under my Dad's bed, called Icha Icha Something, and I showed it to Mom, and oddly enough, the next time I saw Dad, he had a black eye...hmm...anyway..."

Twitch. Twitch. Violent Twitch. Vein pop out of head.

"He also taught me this really cool jutsu, called Sexy no Jutsu!..." he exclaimed.

Aimi immediately stopped and stood in place from where she was a few feet in front of everybody else.

'He wouldn't...' she thought hesitantly.

"...Here, I'll show it to you!" he yelled

'**Hm...looks like he would' **said Inner calmly.

"Minoru-kun! I don't think that's such a good idea..." said Sayuri, knowing full well, after taking a look at Aimi's twitching eye, that he was about to get a beating. A servere beating.

"Huh? What, ah, don't worry Sayu-chan, it's easy to do, watch" he said, getting into position.

"SEXY NO JUTS-" he was interrupted by Aimi turning around and sending a chakra filled punch straight into his jaw, sending him flying half a mile away from the group through the trees.

"YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she yelled, both eyes now twitching violently, fist held high ready to strike again, and a vein popping out of her head, looking ready to burst.

Ryou, Sayuri, Chouko, Kira, Shino-sensei, and Lee-sensei who were all watching this stood staring at her, as if they were afraid that if they moved, they would receive the same treatment as poor Minoru.

Aimi turned to look at them all, and then turned around to continue walking, until a giggle was heard from behind her. Stopping, she turned to see what was so funny, only to find Miku laughing hysterically at the situation.

"What's so funny?" asks Aimi, confused as to why the girl isn't crying out of fear for her life.

"I...haha...thought...haha...that idiot...would...ha...never shut up!" she said between laughs.

Aimi was the one shocked now, she thought this girl would be sweet and kind, but apparently, she was just as bitchy as anyone else. That gained her respect in the young Uchiha's eyes. Aimi turned and smiled at Miku.

"Uhmm...Aimi-chan", said Chouko from beside her.

"Huh? Oh, yes Chouko-chan?" she replied.

"Well...shouldn't you like...go help Minoru or something? That looked like it did a lot of damage" she said, slightly hesitant. Aimi smiled. "Yeah, I probably should..." she said

Everyone sighed, happy that she had calmed down and was no longer pissed off at her purple headed idiotic teammate.

"But...I won't" she said the last part with a sneer.

Turning around to continue walking, she felt herself bump into a wall and trip.

'Damn stupid wall...wait, Wall? What the-...' her thoughts trailed off as she glanced up to find not a wall, but Ryou standing over her, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"You inflicted that damage on him, now go heal him. You're the only one who knows medical jutsu, thanks to your mother" he said, with a tone of finality in his voice, leaving no room for argument. But like hell that was gonna stop her. She was an Uchiha, and like her father said, Uchiha's always win.

"He was being an idiot. He deserves what he gets" she said, standing up to pass him. She suddenly felt a hand slip around her waist. "Huh? What the-..." she couldn't finish, as she was suddenly scooped up and thrown over Ryou's shoulder. He began to run in the direction Aimi had thrown Minoru.

"RYOU! LET ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!" she yelled. Ryou ignored her shouts and struggling, and they eventually found a clearing, and saw, in front of them, Minoru, laying face down in the dirt, mumbling things that were barely audible. Ryou and Aimi were able to catch a few things however.

"Aimi-chan...pink haired...crazy bitch..."

Aimi felt a surge of anger rise through her.

"DIE!" she yelled, struggling to get out of Ryou's grip and over to the soon-to-be-killed Minoru.

"Aimi-chan, calm down, you're here to heal him, not to inflict any more harm to him!" he said, effectively calming her down. "You're right, I'll kick his ass once we get back to Konoha" she replied.

With that she knelt down next to Minoru, inspecting the wound she had inflicted upon his jaw. Looking closely, she could see that it was slightly dislocated. "Oooh..ok, hehe, guess my mother's temper combined with my mother's strength really aren't a good thing for me...ok, uhmm...this is gonna hurt" she said. With that, she slipped his jaw back into place. Minoru would have screamed at the pain, but found that moving his mouth caused more pain, so opted so keeping it shut. Aimi's hand began to glow green as she focussed her chakra into it, and sent it into Minoru's jaw, effectively healing all bruising.

Standing up, she turned to Ryou, "Ok, the idiot's healed, and he'll remain in perfect health..." she glared down at Minoru, before turning to look at Ryou, "for now", and with that, ran back to the others, leaving Ryou to pick up his idiot cousin.

* * *

Aimi didn't bother to even acknowledge Ryou for the rest of the journey, although she had apoligised to Minoru, who forgave her instantly. The loving git. But it annoyed Ryou to no end to not have her talk to him. Sayuri even asked her what was wrong, but she was shrugged off with a 'nothing's wrong' and that was all. Sayuri, currently pissed that one of her friends, Ryou, may have upset another of her friends, Aimi, waltzed up to Ryou to demand an explination.

"Ok, listen here, you're going to tell me what you did, and you're gonna tell me now or so help me god I will Mind Transfer myself into you and make you pole dance in front of all our classmates when we get back to Konoha!" she hissed the last part threateningly.

"Sayuri-chan, I didn't do anything, ok? All I did was drag her over to Minoru to heal him when she said she wouldn't even try to" he explained, completely confused by his female teammates sudden hatred towards him. He wouldn't admit it, but it was depressing, seeing as she wouldn't even look his way.

"Grrr...You idiot! That's just it! She's too proud to back down, and then you literally force her to do your bidding! Baka!" she said.

Understanding dawned on him, with her father, who he had had the displeasure of meeting a few times, it was understandable why she would be so proud, she was an Uchiha, after all.

Kira, who was listening behind them, chuckled, "So, looks like you screwed up big time, eh, Hyuuga?" he mocked. A wolfish smirk set upon his face. His dark brown hair framing his face and the clan tattoos on his cheeks.

Ryou growled.

'Stupid Mutt trying to piss me off! I saw the way he was looking at Aimi. Bastard!' he thought.

"Shut it, Inuzuka!" he said, his voice dangerously low. "Haha, whats wrong, Hyuuga, realise that it's all downhill from here?" he asked/mocked.

Ryou turned around to punch Kira in the face, but was stopped when Sayuri grabbed his shoulders and restrained him. "Ryou! Leave it, he's not worth it, you're wasting your time, now go say sorry to her before her depressing aura gets to me, and believe me, you don't want to see me pissed off, the Yamanaka blood in me makes me a real bitch" she said, pushing Ryou in the direction of Aimi.

Grumbling, he walked away, barely able to hear Sayuri telling Kira off for being rude to other teammates.

* * *

Aimi was pissed. Scratch that, more than pissed. She had been forced to back down and do what that stupid Hyuuga told her! How dare he!

Aimi stopped her thoughts when she saw the one person she couldn't help but resent more than anything right now step into position beside her as they continued walking through the desert.

"Aimi-chan, listen, I'm sorry, I-..." he was interrupted.

"Save it" she said, in a voice that portrayed how much she couldn't care about what he had to say.

"No, listen, I'm sorry for being an asshole, okay? But you have to understand, a teammate was seriously injured, and we had to go back and help him!" he said, anger burning his throat as his words erupted.

Aimi sighed. Fine! So he had a point, but it still didn't make it feel any better. But, sucking in her pride once again, she mumbled, "Fine, you're forgiven"

Smiling, he nodded once more; happy that she was trying to put all that happened behind them.

"So, since when did you become team leader?" she asked, taking a side glance at Ryou and smirking.

Ryou, noticing how she was trying to tease him, smirked back, "since Lee-sensei obviously can't, and Minoru being team captain is a big no-no, and as for you..." he trailed off, his voice taking on a teasing tone, "...girls can't lead".

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Vein Pop. KILL!!

"Why you little!"

* * *

"Finally we're here!" exclaimed an overly loud, and hungry Minoru. They had just arrived outside the gates of Suna, the journey extremely long due to their inability to move at a fast pace with Miku. The walk to the Kazekage's office took a good five to ten minutes, but when they arrived, a slender woman with four pig tails in her sandy blonde hair was there to greet them. Upon seeing the woman, Miku's mood changed from overly bored to overly excited.

"Auntie Temari!" she yelled, and ran into the arms of the woman.

"Hey there Miku-chan, did you have fun visiting Uncle Naruto?" she asked.

"It was ok, I had to hear a lot of his stories about all the different flavoured Ramen he'd tasted during his travels..." she grumbled the last bit with a hint of annoyance in her voice, then turned and pointed to Minoru, "and this idiot was no good either, he couldn't stop talking about ramen on the journey back".

Minoru's eyes widened, as his face turned a crimson red from anger.

"What?! You little brat I was being nice!" he exclaimed. The woman turned to look at the purple haired boy. "Wow, is that really little Minoru? Ha! Haven't you grown!" she said happily. Minoru looked at the woman in confusion, "Sorry lady, but do I like, know you?" he asked. She laughed, "No, I doubt it. The last time I saw you, you were just a five year old in diapers" she said the last bit teasingly. Minoru's face turned red from embarrassment. Aimi, Sayuri, Ryou, Chouko and Kira were all trying to stifle back the laughs that threatened to erupt from their mouths.

An eerie mood came over the group, and all six genin turned around to face a man with red hair, standing over them all, looking down at them with vicious emerald eyes. Everything about him was intimidating.

"Temari, who are these people?" he asked, his voice deep and emotionless. Aimi could feel Minoru shiver next to her.

"Uhm, Gaara, they brought Miku back from Konoha" she said matter-of-factly. Gaara stared down at them again, before letting his lips form a smile. All six genin visibly relaxed, and then turned to Temari who was addressing them, "Come with me, you'll be staying here until you're all relaxed and ready for your journey home" she said, smiling sweetly at them, and then turned to Shino and Lee, "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Until tomorrow morning, that's all we can spare, Naruto-sama instructed us back as soon as possible" replied Shino.

Temari nodded. They all followed her as she left the building, and walked towards a large mansion down the road. The Kazekage mansion, no doubt.

"Seeing as Gaara has more than enough room, his wife, Matsuri, requested that the generous people to bring back her daughter stay in the mansion to relax" Temari explained at the quizzical stares she received from them.

Arriving at the mansion, Lee and Shino were given a room with two beds in, much to Shino's annoyance **(AN: Come on, would you want to sleep in the same room as Lee?)**. while Chouko, Aimi and Sayuri got one room, and Minoru, Ryou and Kira were shoved into another.

The rest of the night was mostly quiet, aside from the arguing the girls could hear coming from the boy's room, and Lee-sensei's snoring which went on. Throughout the _ENTIRE NIGHT!_

But Aimi knew, tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

Outside in the shadows, a dark, cloaked figure stood outside the window, watching the girls sleeping. Smirking, he dropped from out of the tree and onto the ground.

Continuing to walk a fair distance away, he stopped behind an alley. A second figure appeared from the shadows.

"We've found her, now, tell him we can get to work on forming a plan" the cloaked figure said, his voice deep.

"Yes, sir" said the second figure.

With that, the second figure snuck back into the shadows.

The cloaked figure lingered for a moment,

'It's been over eighteen years, but finally, the opportunity has come back!'

The cloaked figure turned to leave. He smirked.

'Orochimaru-sama will be VERY pleased'

* * *

**AN: and the plot thickens! although it not even anywhere close to the end, its only just begun ^^ anyway, remember, suggestions!**


End file.
